chuchoter
by Lunaland
Summary: OS Concours Bloody Valentine's... Une journée de St Valentin qui va tourner au cauchemar...Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses...un All human dans toute sa splendeur!


**Bloody Valentine one shot contest**

**Cas: **CHUCHOTER**  
avocat de la défense: **Lunaland

**suspects:** Bella/edward

**responsabilité :**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

**pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur http:// www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/ 76893/**

.

**Hello Everybody...**

**hum...hum...* se cache derrière son pc *...bon il fallait que ça sorte... alors on va y aller doucement mais surement... J'écris pour la première fois...**

**Je sais que ça ne doit pas être parfait mais j'avais envie de tenter ma chance...**

**Un OS pour débuter c'est pas mal, non?...Non?...Aller soyez sympa et jetez un œil...s'il vous plait... * fait la moue à la Alice Cullen *...**

**Des titres de chanson sont indiqués tout le long de l'histoire, elles m'ont inspiré au moment d'écrire et c'est vrai qu'elles s'intègrent pas mal dans la lecture alors n'hésitez pas à les écouter en même temps, **

**ça donne un côté plus réaliste à la 'chose'... (via youtube bien sûr)**

**Et enfin pour finir merci à mes deux partenaires qui m'ont aidé dans la réalisation de cet OS et bien sûr dans la correction de l'orthographe...**

**Un gros bisou bien baveux donc à Emilie et Emilie (c'est original non?)... Merci beaucoup les filles... Je vous adore...**

**Et enfin…...que la lecture commence...**

.

.

_**« Counting crows, Color blind… » **_

Bip…Bip…Bip…Bip…Bip…Biiiiiiiiippppppppppppppppppp…………….

Le bruit sourd et régulier d'un cœur mort me fait revenir à la réalité. Je souffle… mes yeux sont tristes et mes membres tremblants.

Voilà maintenant deux heures que je suis dans cette salle afin d'essayer de sauver ce jeune homme allongé sur la table d'opération… Encore une âme seule et brisée… Maintenant morte…

L'électrocardiogramme se tait peu à peu jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement.

- Heure du décès 21h47.

Ma voie est professionnelle malgré ce sentiment de culpabilité qui m'habite à chaque fois que j'échoue. Que je n'arrive pas à sauver cette dernière étincelle de vie.

Mes yeux parcourent le corps. Je ne pourrais jamais m'habituer à ça.

Des hématomes partout sur le visage, les bras complètement broyés, les yeux vitreux et figés par la douleur qui a imprégné ses traits. Il est mort avant même d'avoir pu commencer à vivre.

Fermant les yeux afin de m'enlever cette image de la tête, je n'avais pas remarqué que les infirmières s'attelaient à tout ranger et ainsi faire de la place. Les appareils maintenant éteints, un drap recouvrant le corps… Je sors de la pièce…

A quelques mètres de moi des personnes attendent des nouvelles de la victime. Certainement ses parents.

Mon dieu il ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans.

Une des infirmières s'avance vers eux et leur dit ce que je suppose être le décès de leur fils.

Je vois le corps de la femme trembler puis s'effondrer au sol. Son mari, prit d'un élan de protection se jette sur elle pour la soutenir. Il la prend dans ses bras, la berce.

Je n'ose imaginé leur douleur en ce moment.

S'en est trop pour moi.

Je détourne vivement le regard et me dirige vers l'accueil.

En cette période de fête, les suicides et les viols se multiplient. C'est vrai que la Saint Valentin représente pour beaucoup, le principe de faire plaisir à son ou sa partenaire.

Mais pour d'autre, c'est aussi un rappel à la solitude et à la frustration.

Ce soir, encore une jeune personne en a fait les frais.

Ce garçon s'est jeté du treizième étage de son immeuble. Une rupture en était la raison.

Comment je le sais ? Tout le long de sa condamnation il n'a fait que prononcer « Pourquoi? Pourquoi m'a t- elle quitté? »…

Voilà vingt quatre heures que je n'ai pas dormi. Je suis épuisée autant physiquement que moralement. En ces heures sombres je n'ai qu'une envie, le voir… Lui… L'homme de ma vie.

Lui seul peut me remonter le moral. Lui seul peut trouver les mots.

-Alice.

La jeune fille relève les yeux vers moi, un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres. Toujours cet air optimiste et enjoué sur le visage.

-Oui Bella? Elle voit tout de suite que quelque chose ne va pas.

- J'ai besoin d'un peu de repos. Je… Je vais aller dormir une heure ou deux.

- D'accord… ne t'inquiètes pas, je prends tes patients en charge quelques heures. Vas te reposer tu as une mine affreuse. Elle me dit cela avec un regard plein d'inquiétude.

Je baisse les yeux légèrement gêné face à son intérêt. Je ne veux pas me montrer faible. Surtout devant une de mes collègues de travail.

- Merci. Sans lui laisser le temps d'argumenter je tourne les talons et m'apprête à partir mais celle-ci m'interpelle une dernière fois

- Oh attends Bella… Euh… Edward.... Edward te cherchait tout à l'heure. Il voulait te voir.

- Ah d'accord j'y vais. Merci Alice.

Et je pars en direction de mon paradis personnel.

_**« john carpenter halloween theme song» **_

Mes pas me guident jusqu'à son bureau, le silence est pesant dans les couloirs.

Soudain mes yeux accrochent une porte entrouverte. Rien d'inhabituel en soit sauf que deux policiers sont postés devant. Je m'arrête devant la porte, hypnotisée. Un frisson me parcours la colonne vertébrale.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là? Demandai-je au policier face à moi.

-Surveillance. Me dit-il très sérieux. L'homme dans cette chambre a violé deux jeunes filles ce soir, il les a battu et les a égorgé. Malheureusement pour lui, une personne nous a averti avant qu'il ne puisse s'enfuir…

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour dans mes veines et une boule d'angoisse émerge dans mon ventre.

-Il est inconscient? J'espérai vraiment que ce soit le cas. Un mauvais pressentiment me suit depuis ce matin et le fait d'avoir un psychopathe dans l'hôpital ne me rassure pas du tout.

-Oui apparemment il s'est fait salement amoché par nos collègue. Mais il le méritait ce fumier. C'était un véritable carnage. Une boucherie. Le flic semble réaliser qu'il est en train de m'effrayer, car tout de suite il se reprend.

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas on l'a à l'œil. Il ne franchira pas cette porte. Et si toutefois il y arrive ce ne sera pas vivant.

Je lui affiche un léger sourire et lui fait un signe de tête.

-Très bien mais faites attention à vous. comme pour réfuter mes paroles un rire mauvais se fait entendre de la chambre.

Je tourne légèrement la tête vers l'entrebâillement de la porte et retient mon souffle... Un frisson me traverse et ce sentiment d'insécurité se renforce…Secouant ma tête pour reprendre mes esprits, je continue mon chemin.

Après tout ce type est surveillé par deux policiers armés…

_**« sigur ros untitled 3 »**_

Quand enfin j'arrive devant la porte de mon fiancé, mon esprit se libère et je me sens déjà plus légère. Ma main sur la poignée, je ne prends pas le temps de frapper et j'entre dans la pièce.

Les grandes fenêtres donnant sur la ville sont recouvertes d'un rideau. La pièce est tamisée, juste éclairée par la lampe de bureau. Mes yeux inspectent l'endroit et enfin mon regard se pose sur lui…

Edward se trouve face à moi, debout devant son bureau, ses mains posées de chaque coté de son corps. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le détailler. Ses cheveux cuivrés dans tous les sens lui donnent cet air sexy à souhait.

Ses joues saillantes, son menton carré habillé de cette barbe de quelques jours, ses yeux, magnifiques, vert intense me fixent avec cette lueur de désir qui ne le quitte pratiquement jamais lorsque je suis près de lui.

Ses lèvres, si tentatrices, si invitantes.

Je me mords l'intérieur des joues. Il est si beau. Un être aussi parfait peut-il exister ? Apparemment oui et en plus je suis sa fiancée. La chevalière qu'il porte au doigt est le symbole d'une promesse. La promesse d'une vie à ses côtés.

Comme une piqûre de rappel. Je n'en suis que plus heureuse. Je me souviendrais toujours du jour où il m'a fait sa demande. Les yeux clos, il me conduisait vers ma surprise qui se situait sur le toit de cet hôpital…mais ça je ne le savais pas encore…

_.......Flash back...... _

-Mais où m'emmènes tu?

-Tu verras mon amour… Sois patiente.

-Tu m'inquiètes là…Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à son excitation. Quoiqu'il avait prévu il semblait déterminé.

Il m'avait souvent fait des petites surprises par-ci par là pour toujours me montrer qu'il tenait à moi. Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés deux ans en arrière j'avais tout de suite été frappé par sa beauté.

En temps que nouveau psychologue de la structure, il avait été présenté à toute l'équipe et c'est là que nos regards se sont croisés. La première sensation que j'ai eue, était une sorte d'attraction envers lui.

Comme si mon corps avait besoin de graviter autour du sien. Les minutes passaient et nos yeux ne s'étaient toujours pas quittés. La tension montait dans la pièce. Une électricité forte et irréelle…

Nous nous sommes serrés la main nonchalamment, mais ni lui ni moi n'étions dupes face à ce que nous procurait ce touché. Son sourire en coin n'avait fait qu'attiser cette attraction inévitable. J'avais eu envie de lui à la seconde où il m'avait effleuré.

Vue le regard sombre qu'il avait je suppose que lui aussi ne devait pas être mieux que moi. On avait fini tous les deux dans les toilettes à faire l'amour sauvagement. C'était fusionnel et tellement instinctif entre nous.

Pour mon plus grand plaisir, Edward a toujours représenté pour moi non seulement un amant parfait, mais aussi un homme plein de douceur et d'attention. Une fleur, une balade au clair de lune, une déclaration d'amour en plein milieu d'un match de baseball.

Tous les petites choses les plus ringardes mais aussi tellement romantiques y sont passées.

La main devant mes yeux m'obligent à revenir à la réalité. Il me pousse légèrement pour que j'avance. Je sens tout à coup un air frais caresser mes cheveux.

-Où sommes nous? La curiosité me ronge. Ses doigts se détachent lentement et je reste ébahis devant le décor. Le toit de l'immeuble est habillé de plusieurs guirlandes lumineuses donnant à celui-ci un côté féérique.

Le sol est recouvert d'une couverture avec, installé en son centre un assortiment de fruits, de jambon, de pain, de vin, deux verres pour accompagner celui-ci, du fromage. Des bougies partout. Des pétales de roses volent au grès du vent.

Mes yeux sont envoûtés. Mon cerveau en arrêt total.

- C'est magnifique mon amour… je parle doucement dans un murmure par peur que tout cela disparaisse.

- Viens… ses doigts se referment sur mon poignet, il me guide jusqu'à notre endroit. Il tremble légèrement, ses mains sont moites… étrange… Il ne me quitte pas des yeux. Toujours à me faire avancer, son sourire accroché aux lèvres. Il est si beau…

Il s'arrête devant le vide. Se retourne

- Regardes… tout en disant cela il me fait un vaste signe de la main pour me montrer la vue. Si je croyais avoir vu quelque chose de magnifique deux secondes plutôt ce qu'il y avait sous mes yeux était tout simplement irréel.

Les lumières de la ville formaient des points de couleur dorés dans le noir de la nuit. La lune se manifestait juste par un halo de blancheur. Les maisons, les voitures, les bruits, tout me paraissait bien lointain. Un large sourire fendit mon visage.

Les nuages ne faisaient nullement partie du décor ce soir, ils laissaient juste la place à la splendeur des étoiles qui, tellement brillantes, donnait l'impression que l'on pouvait les atteindre.

D'ailleurs à cet instant je suis certaine de les avoir atteintes…Les étoiles…

- Tu es magnifique… il murmure également, son sourire ne le quittant pas une seule seconde. Les cheveux légèrement malmenés par la brise, le regard brillant il se lance enfin

-Je dois te dire… Je… ne trouvant pas ses mots il se passe la main dans les cheveux.

-Mon cœur dis-moi. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. .. Je t'a…

Il ne me laisse pas finir en posant un doigt sur ma bouche. Il souffle un grand coup

-Laisse moi parler… S'il te plait… il marque une pause puis reprend. Bella tout n'est que passion entre nous, depuis le jour où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi j'ai compris… la vie ne fait pas souvent de cadeau mais pourtant elle t'a mise sur mon chemin.

Elle m'a présenté à toi et pour ça je lui en serais éternellement redevable. Je ne peux qu'être heureux de la chance que j'ai de t'avoir…toi la femme de ma vie…celle qui a su ravir mon cœur et je ne peux plus nier l'évidence…

Je ne peux plus me passer de toi, je veux que tu fasses partie intégrante de ma vie et de ma famille. Il se baisse pose un genou au sol.

Mon dieu ne me dites pas que… Isabella marie Swan en ce jour de 14 février 2009 je te demande ta main afin de sceller notre amour autant dans la vie que dans la mort… Bella veux tu m'épouser?

Aucun son ne sort de ma bouche tellement je suis sous le choc puis soudain je me jette à son coup…

- Oui …oui Edward… je veux devenir ta femme.

- Oh Bella je t'… Je ne le laisse pas finir et je l'embrasse avec toute la passion et la tendresse que je ressens. Il me soulève du sol et nous fait tournoyer dans les airs.

Ma tête vers le ciel, les larmes aux yeux je me laisse envahir par ce pur bonheur… plus rien ne pourra nous arriver. Pas après ça.

_.....Fin flash back...._

Après ces souvenirs, je ne peux que le vouloir. Ma journée a été éprouvante et j'ai besoin de toucher les étoiles comme ce soir là. Ce sentiment désagréable qui ne me quitte pas depuis ce matin me perturbe et la seule façon d'oublier c'est…

_**« freek george michael »**_

Mes pieds avancent vers lui. Je suis attirée, j'ai besoin de lui. J'ai besoin de m'évader. Et je sais comment faire. Ma langue glisse sur ma lèvre supérieure pour l'humidifier. La chaleur de mon corps montant d'un cran anticipant déjà ce que j'ai envie. Maintenant et tout de suite.

- Bella, je….

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je me jette sur ses lèvres. Les goûtant avec gourmandise, les mordillant, les savourant. Il parut surpris de ma fougue mais se reprit vite et répondit avidement à mon assaut.

Sa langue entre en contact avec la mienne. Un gémissement m'échappe et je me cambre dans ses bras. L'électricité est de retour… Sa main droite attrape mes cheveux et il me force à pencher la tête pour approfondir, si ce n'est possible, notre étreinte. Son autre main quant à elle se dirige vers mes fesses, elle se saisit de l'une d'elle et se met à la palper avidement.

_I'll be your sexual freak of the week (je serai ta nymphomane pour la semaine) _

_I'll be your inspirational sister (je serai ta sœur inspiratrice) _

-Edward… ma voix est un supplice….plus…S'il te plait…Plus

Un grognement sort de sa bouche, ses mouvements se font avides autant que les miens. Il m'attrape par les fesses pour me soulever. J'entoure mes jambes sur ses hanches. Me mouvant sur lui afin de créer une friction entre nos sexes.

Je sens sa virilité dure et prête pour moi. Complètement tremblante d'excitation, je me recule légèrement pour le regarder. Il a le regard noir de désir.

_Yo mama can't you see (putain ne peux tu voir) _

_I'll be your sexual freak of the week (que je serai ta nymphomane pour la semaine) _

D'une main fébrile, je le pousse légèrement afin de me hisser sur mes pieds. Lui fait un léger bisou sur le bout des lèvres et me mets face à lui quelques centimètres plus loin. Je commence à enlever ma blouse.

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux en enlevant les boutons de ma chemise un à un comme pour le faire languir… mais je sais ce que je veux. Et je suis sure d'y arriver. Je veux qu'il craque, j'ai besoin de l'animal. J'ai besoin de me défouler comme il faut. Alors je vais provoquer l'homme pour faire sortir la bête.

_I'll be your educational lover (je serai ton amoureuse pédagogique) _

_Your one fuck Fantasy (ta première fantaisie sexuelle) _

Mes doigts contournent mes seins. Je commence à me caresser. Sa mâchoire se contracte. Il déglutie. Je sais qu'il lutte. Plus pour très longtemps….

_Can I come on in, my sweet baby (puis-je y aller, mon tendre bébé) _

_Can I move on in (puis-je bouger…) _

Mes mains jouent avec mes tétons durcis par le plaisir. Ma tête se bascule en arrière. Soudain sans m'en rendre compte, je suis propulsée sur le bureau, dos à mon amant.

Ses mains sur mes hanches descendent et passent sous ma jupe. Il entreprend de caresser mon intimité.

- Humm… je gémis incapable de dire mot.

Il se penche sur mon dos. Son corps surplombant le mien.

-Isabella…Vilaine fille… Te caresser ainsi devant moi… sa voix est rauque et terriblement sexy. Chaque fois qu'il m'appelle Isabella, je sais que j'ai gagné. L'animal sort les griffes! Ses doigts titillent mon bouton de plaisir…

-Tu es toute mouillée en plus... Il entre alors directement trois doigts en moi….et terriblement serrée… Il me dit ça en courbant légèrement ses doigts. Je gémis encore plus son nom.

… Je vais te prendre Isabella… Je vais te baiser…J'ai tellement envie de toi.

Je sens à sa voix qu'il se contient vraiment. Hors je ne le voulais pas, je veux juste l'avoir en moi. Tout en poussant mes fesses en direction de son imposante érection, ma voix rendue rauque par l'envie, se manifeste.

- Oui…. Edward baise moi…

Un grognement plus puissant sort de sa bouche. Il baisse mon shorty et relève ma jupe. J'entends légèrement le bruit d'une braguette, puis le froissement d'un jean sur le sol. Je remue des jambes d'anticipation.

Le liquide traduisant l'état dans lequel je suis coulant sur mes cuisses.

Quand il revient se coller à mon dos, sa virilité caresse le haut de mes fesses. Il fléchit légèrement les jambes et caresse ma fente de son gland. Je me cambre sous son touché.

- Edward….

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Isabella? Son souffle chaud balaye mon oreille et ses mains se posent sur mes hanches. Incapable de répondre je me contente d'haleter comme je le peux.

Il me donne un coup de rein qui fait glisser sa dureté sur mes lèvres frétillantes.

- Dis moi ce que tu veux… Sa voix est autoritaire et je suis d'autant plus excitée.

- Prends moi… maintenant…Prends moi Edward…

Ma voix a claqué et c'est sans ménagement qu'il me pénètre d'un coup de rein sec et profond.

- Comme ça…? Me dit-il les dents serrées dû au plaisir. Sa longueur sort de mon vagin pour mieux revenir…

- Oui… Ma voix est coupée par mon souffle qui m'échappe complètement. Il me pénètre toujours plus fort et plus vite.

Il grogne alors que je gémis

- J'aime te voir à ma merci comme ça Bella. Te voir en demander plus. Te voir soumise pour moi…

Sa main remonte jusqu'à mes seins qu'il malaxe durement. Sa respiration se fait bruyante, il me martèle complètement et je n'en veux que davantage.

Je pousse mes fesses à sa rencontre pour qu'il me prenne encore plus fort.

Ses bras me relèvent, il me retourne brutalement.

Sa bouche entrouverte, ses yeux clos, il me soulève vivement et cale mes jambes sur ses hanches. Celles-ci encerclent son corps et se ferment durement dans son dos. Mes bras attrapent ses fesses. Sa dureté toujours en moi.

Il me porte et me plaque contre la grande fenêtre. Mon dos cogne sur le froid du verre. Je sais que l'on peut nous voir de dehors et ce côté exhibitionniste m'excite fortement. Ses coups reins sont toujours aussi brutaux et j'aime ça.

Je crie littéralement de plaisir.

- Bella…. Oh oui…. T'es trop bonne…

Sa voix se coupe face à ses assauts. Il me mordille le lobe de l'oreille tout en murmurant des choses cochonnes… Si Edward m'appelant Isabella m'émoustille énormément, un Edward me murmurant « tu es à moi… Toute serrée… Trop chaude…

T'aime ça quand je te prends comme un sauvage… Tu aimes m'avoir en toi à ne plus pouvoir marcher correctement… Baiser ta petite chatte est toujours un plaisir…J'ai envie de te marteler jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies… »

Sa main qui était sur mon sein descend vers mon clitoris qu'il pince durement, titille, remue dans tous les sens. Mes yeux se ferment sous la sensation.

C'est tellement grisant.

Puis mon dos se décolle de la vitre et sans que je ne m'y attende, il nous allonge sur le sol. Pose un bras derrière mon dos afin d'avoir un meilleur angle.

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, sourit et me pénètre encore et toujours aussi fort.

Ma respiration se fait laborieuse. Mes yeux se retournent sous les sensations.

Je me cambre le plus que je le peux. A chaque coup de rein, mes hanches se lèvent pour rencontrer les siennes.

- Putain… Bella… c'est trop bon… je sens qu'il est proche de sa jouissance et je ne suis pas loin de la mienne non plus.

Mon dos frotte sur la moquette, ça me brule légèrement et je sais que ça laissera des traces mais à cet instant je m'en moque totalement.

Je ne ressens que ses coups de buttoir contre mon point G

- Oh oui…Putain là…Comme ça… J'ai de plus en plus chaud. La brulure dans mon dos est vite remplacée par celle dans mon bas ventre.

- Viens Isabella… Jouie…Viens pour moi…Je veux t'entendre crier mon nom…Ses doigts sur mon clitoris, son souffle dans mon cou. Je n'en peux plus.

Et là comme pour assouvir ses désirs, je me tends, hurle son prénom et me fais assaillir par mon orgasme.

-Oh oui putain Edward…!!! EDWARRRRDDD!!!OUIIII!!

Il continue quelques coups de reins bien placés et toujours plus fort. Ses mains se resserrent sur mes hanches.

- Putain…je …OUI…OUI!!!BELLAAAAAAAA!!!! Et il se déverse en moi en de longues giclées. La sensation est géante. Je suis comme dans du coton, il s'effondre complètement sur moi.

Il relève légèrement la tête, un rictus nait de ses lèvres et il m'embrasse légèrement. Puis il repose sa tête sur ma poitrine.

Nous reprenons notre souffle ensemble doucement. Lorsqu'enfin nos corps se calment, il s'allonge à mes côtés et me cale dans ses bras. Nous sommes toujours au sol mais je m'en contrefiche. Ses mains caressent mes bras, mes cheveux.

C'est un moment de pure tendresse. Et j'avoue que cela fait du bien après une activité aussi intense.

Puis mes esprits se rassemblent, mes problèmes et mes échecs ressurgissent.

Mon visage se ferme et mon regard fuit. Ma tête se baisse. Mes pieds semblent étrangement intéressants.

- Hey Bella… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?… Sa voix légèrement inquiète, il pose un doigt sous mon menton et me relève le visage vers le sien.

-Ma chérie...s'il te plait…ton silence en dit long… Dis moi ce qui ne va pas…

-Edward… je … pourquoi ?…ma phrase ne doit avoir ni queue ni tête car son regard est légèrement interrogatif.

- Je ne comprend pas mon cœur. Explique toi. Pourquoi quoi?

- Euh oui…c'est vrai…pourquoi quoi…je vais t'expliquer. Lovant ma tête dans son cou je commence à lui raconter ma journée interminable et riche en émotion. Il me caresse les cheveux pour m'apaiser.

Fait glisser ses doigts sur mes bras pour me soutenir, effleure le bout de mes lèvres pour me conter son amour…

- Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau et quelque chose à manger. Toi pendant ce temps tu vas t'allonger sur ce sofa et te reposer un peu. C'est compris?

Sa voix ne laissait nullement place à la négociation et n'étant pas intéressée par le fait de débattre maintenant j'abdiquais tout simplement alors qu'il quittait la pièce non sans un dernier baiser.

Me retrouvant seule je me lève et me rhabille enfin. Attachant mes cheveux, je me tourne dos à la porte et m'avance vers la fenêtre pour admirer les lumières scintillantes de la ville en ce soir de février.

_**«exorciste theme song» **_

Etant perdue dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas entendu une personne entrer dans la pièce. Un bruit de pas se fit entendre plus bruyamment, mais pensant que c'était Edward je ne me suis pas retournée. Soudain, un bras m'attrape par la gorge.

Je fus collée dos à un corps…ou plutôt à une ombre. Car celui-ci vêtu de noir se fondait dans la pénombre. Une odeur d'anesthésiant me parvint au nez.

-Qu'est-ce…. Je ne pus finir ma phrase car un coton imbibé de chloroforme serrait ma bouche. L'odeur s'infiltrait dans mon nez. Une vague de nausée m'assaillit. Puis le trou noir.

_**«creepy music box » **_

La bouche pâteuse, les yeux s'ouvrant difficilement, une vive douleur au crâne. Mon réveil n'est pas des plus doux. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Mes bras bougent légèrement pour me relever.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule et me force à rester plaquée contre la table d'opération.

- Ne bouges pas. Sa voix est terrifiante, son souffle près de mon oreille il semble s'amuser de l'effet qu'il a sur moi. Je suis pétrifiée. Mes membres tremblent et la panique me rattrape. Je reconnais cette intonation de voix.

C'est la même que le rire de tout à l'heure. Comment est-ce que… Je ne peux finir mes pensées car un scalpel est pressé sous ma gorge. Mes yeux bougent légèrement pour l'apercevoir.

Le visage sombre, un rictus sur les lèvres, des yeux bleus terrifiants. Ses cheveux sont dispersés sur son crane et divaguent dans tous les sens. Il a tout le visage d'un psychopathe.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? J'ai peur et ma voix est mal assurée.

Il rit à gorge déployée. Prenant mes poignets avec force dans ses mains, il les attache aux barreaux de la table en serrant le plus possible les liens grâce à des menottes.

Mes yeux le suivent du regard. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le fixer de peur qu'en détournant mon attention de lui un seul instant, ma vie en serait écourtée. Il s'avance vers une petite table en inox.

Des ustensiles servant aux opérations sont posés dessus. Mes yeux sortent de leurs orbites en voyant qu'il s'amuse avec une seringue. Il y glisse un produit. Mon regard se pose sur ses gestes. Il semble étrange. Il se parle à lui-même.

Je l'entends légèrement chuchoter.

- Elle n'avait pas le droit de nous laisser… Oh oui… Nous ne pouvons oublier cela… Il faut qu'elle soit punie…

Ses paroles sont floues et n'ont aucun sens. Je reporte ma vision sur la pièce afin d'analyser la situation. A ma droite une porte fermée, un drap d'examen gisait sur le sol, une blouse tachée de sang est posée près du drap.

Je n'ose imaginer à qui appartient ce sang.

La panique m'emporte et je tire sur mes liens pour essayer de me détacher.

Alerté par le bruit du métal des menottes sur l'inox de la table, mon agresseur se retourne vivement et me toise. Il prend un air amusé face à la situation.

Me regarde droit dans les yeux et passe la longueur de l'aiguille sur le bout de la langue.

Une peur extrême m'habite à cet instant. Il se rapproche dangereusement de moi.

Il se penche à mon oreille et me susurre

- Tu as peur Isabella… Sa langue se glisse sur mon lobe. Un sentiment de dégout me submerge.

Je tourne ma tête de l'autre côté et ferme les yeux fortement en espérant que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar.

- Vas en enfer… Lui dis-je en essayant de cacher ma peur mais en vain.

- Bien sûr mais avant il faut que tu sois punie… Tu dois être punie… Nous allons te punir…

Il parle de lui à la première personne du pluriel.

- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?… Des sanglots remontent et ma voix se casse sous la peur.

- Tu as désobéis… Tu ne nous as pas aidé tout à l'heure… Elles sont mortes à cause de toi… Tu ne nous as pas aidé …

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il racontait. Je ne voyais pas du tout où il voulait en venir.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? …Ou pas fait? …Je ne vous connais même pas…

- Oh mais si tu nous connais Isabella. Tu nous regardais tout le temps quand nous étions dans le bureau de Monsieur Edward. On te trouvait tellement belle. On voulait que tu nous aimes. Mais tu ne nous entendais pas…

- Je ne comprends pas… Edward… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans cette histoire… je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'une vive douleur se fit ressentir dans ma cuisse droite.

Regardant ce qu'il se passait, je vis que la seringue était enfoncée dans ma jambe. Le bout de mes membres inférieurs me sembla engourdi puis plus rien. Je ne ressentais plus rien. Comme si on m'avait coupé les jambes.

Mon dieu il a mis un anesthésiant dans la seringue afin de les paralyser. Je réalise avec horreur qu'il a décidé de me tuer.

Mais pas d'une mort facile et douce. Non, une mort lente et cruelle. Une punition…

Il détacha mes poignets. Se mit à rire devant ma mine déconfite et partit s'asseoir sur la table avec ces instruments de torture. Il balançait ses pieds d'avant en arrière comme un gamin de quatre ans. J'étais prise dans une spirale infernale.

Mon heure approchait et je ne savais ce qu'il attendait de moi. Je me suis donc levée à l'aide de mes bras. Me suis glissée hors de la table. Mon corps s'échoua sur le sol. Mes jambes ne me soutenaient plus.

Je me suis mise à pleurer et j'ai commencé à avancer vers la porte en rampant sur le sol. Il riait toujours derrière moi. J'étais terrorisée… Mes mains essayaient d'atteindre la poignée de la porte mais je n'y arrivais pas j'étais trop petite.

Puis soudain il se leva. Il marcha vers moi. S'accroupit. Il me souleva telle une poupée de chiffon et me jeta sur la table. Mon point de départ. Il s'amusait avec moi.

Le scalpel de nouveau dans les mains il fit courir ses doigts le long de ma clavicule puis sur mon ventre et planta celui-ci dans le creux de mes reins. Un sursaut de douleur me prit mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche.

Mes sanglots reprennent.

- Pourquoi vous faites ça…? Arrêtez s'il vous plait…

Je le suppliais mais il n'écoutait pas. Il était transporté par la vision de mon sang se répandant sur la table et sur l'instrument. Ma vue se brouillait et ma tête bourdonnait.

Je commençais à perdre conscience. Il continuait son exploration et à chaque nouvelle zone il s'enfonçait dans ma chair. Ma douleur s'éteignait peu à peu. Je me sentais partir.

Les minutes semblaient durer des heures et les heures des jours. Je perdais la notion du temps.

Il s'amusait à me torturer…

_**« saw theme song » **_

La douleur vive commençait à remonter dans mes jambes.

L'effet de l'anesthésiant prenait fin. N'étant plus attachée, je profitais de ce moment pour le pousser de toutes mes forces comme je le pouvais et surement grâce à l'effet de surprise il fut projeté contre l'armoire au fond de la pièce dans un bruit fracassant; Je me levai prestement et couru vers la porte. J'ouvris celle-ci et me précipitai dehors. Je courus dans les couloirs sans me retourner et en criant à l'aide.

Mes pas me menèrent directement devant la chambre où j'avais croisé les policiers plutôt dans la soirée.

Sauf qu'arrivée devant la porte je remarquais les traces de sang au sol. Une trainée se répandait jusque dans la pièce. J'ouvris doucement celle-ci et mis mes mains devant ma bouche pour éviter de vomir. Devant moi les deux hommes étaient allongés au sol, couverts de sang. La gorge tranchée et la bouche entrouverte. Une odeur nauséabonde commençait à se faire sentir. L'odeur de la mort.

Je quittais la chambre en rassemblant toute la volonté dont j'étais capable et courrait jusqu'au bureau d'Edward.

Mon dieu Edward!… Il était allongé par terre, le visage roué de coups, les mains liées par une chaussette noire. Je me rapprochais vivement en l'appelant pour le réveiller mais pas de réponse. Non se pourrait-il que… Non je n'ose y croire.

-Edward…mon amour…réveille toi je t'en supplie réveille toi…!!!

Un léger souffle sortit de sa gorge. Il toussote légèrement et ouvre enfin les yeux. Je me hâte à le détacher. Ses poignets sont marqués et ses yeux sont rouges.

-Edward est-ce que ça va? Tu peux te relever?

Il semble hésiter ne sachant pas trop où il est…ce qui lui est arrivé.

Des bruits de pas émergent du palier. Mon regard se fige automatiquement sur la porte. Celle-ci ne s'ouvre pourtant pas. Je ramène mon attention sur mon fiancé.

-Vite il faut qu'on s'en aille. Il arrive… Ma voix est apeurée mais je rassemble toute ma volonté et aide mon homme à se lever.

-Bella…Il attrape mes joues… Bella tu n'as rien?…

-ça va Edward…ça va mais ne traînons pas ici…

Il m'attrape par le bras et commence à courir vers la porte. Il entrouvre, regarde dehors puis me fait signe que la voie est libre.

Nous nous précipitons dans les couloirs qui se ressemblent tous à cet instant. Les lumières clignotent, elles faiblissent légèrement…puis se rallument. Que se passe t-il?… Ne nous retournant pas, nous continuons à courir pour sauver notre peau.

Un rire trop connu résonne tout à coup derrière nous. Je me retourne une seconde pour l'apercevoir marcher vers nous, tranquillement, un couteau dans la main droite qu'il fait glisser sur le mur.

Le bruit est terrifiant et l'angoisse monte d'un cran…Ce type est complètement malade. Ses épaules tressautent doucement dû à son rire fou…Il a les yeux braqués sur nous à travers ses cils.

Son regard sombre est de plus en plus menaçant.

_**« sigur ros untitled 5 » **_

Un courant d'air s'engouffre dans le couloir. Les escaliers sont en face de nous. Nos pas s'engouffrent dans les marches. Nous montons les étages. La porte menant au toit est à portée de main.

- Dépêches toi … Je le pousse légèrement pour qu'il accélère et nous nous retrouvons dehors. Edward cherche quelque chose pour pouvoir nous défendre. Il me pousse derrière un petit muré.

- Reste cachée là… Ne bouges surtout pas… Il marque une pause puis glissant sa main sur ma joue, il me sourit.

- ça ira...Ses yeux sont sérieux, il fronce les sourcils...fais-moi confiance on va s'en sortir…

Je glisse ma main sur la sienne et nous nous regardons avec tout l'amour que l'on ressent l'un pour l'autre. J'approche mon visage du sien et je l'embrasse.

Il se lève doucement sans me quitter des yeux comme pour graver l'image de mon visage dans sa mémoire. Puis il se tourne et s'éloigne légèrement. Je m'accroupis pour pouvoir regarder ce qu'il se passe sans me faire repérer.

Devant mes yeux l'homme de ma vie est en train d'affronter un schizophrène doublé d'un psychopathe juste pour me sauver la vie. Mes larmes coulent…

Les deux hommes s'affrontent. Les poings d'Edward sont fermés.

Sa mâchoire est contractée et ses yeux sont humides. Je sais qu'il a peur.

Mais il ne veut pas le montrer. L'homme en face a le visage toujours aussi effrayant.

Des tâches couleur aubergine inondent ses mains. Le sang qu'il a fait verser est maintenant sec sur ses doigts. Toujours ce rictus sur les lèvres il semble fier de lui.

- Richard… ça suffit… On y était presque toi et moi… Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas ton traitement… Edward essaie de l'occuper. De le détourner de son objectif premier en le distrayant.

- Richard n'existe plus…Répond l'autre sur un ton menaçant. Nous nous en sommes débarrassés.

-Non ! Richard est là… Quelque part… J'en suis sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé pour que tu ne te soignes plus…

- Rien… Il semble déstabilisé une seconde puis se reprend. Madame Alice elle m'a dit que je devais m'occuper de punir Bella. Alors, je punis…

- Que? Qui?…Qui te demande de punir Bella, Richard?

- Madame Alice… Quand je suis sortie de votre bureau l'autre jour je suis tombé sur maitresse. Elle m'a tout de suite aimé et elle a dit qu'elle ne me quitterai jamais… Pas comme Isabella…

- Bella ne te connait même pas Richard. Tu t'es juste attaché à une photo… Elle ne t'a jamais vu… Elle n'y est pour rien… Laisse la tranquille.

- Non ! Sa voix a tranché et ses muscles se sont contractés. Il commença à tourner son regard partout pour me chercher. La bile montait dans ma gorge…

J'allais me détourner de la scène quand un pistolet fut braqué sur ma tempe. Mon souffle fut coupé. Mes mains se sont levées en signe d'abdication.

- Lèves toi petite trainée…cette voix. Mon dieu mais alors c'est Alice… Mon Alice… Ma collègue de travail et supposée amie. Dites-moi que je rêve.!

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Alice?… Je ne t'ai jamais rien fait…On est amie…

Tout en avançant vers les deux hommes, elle me répond d'une voix sèche et cruelle.

- Pourquoi? Bella tu me demandes pourquoi ? Ne t'es tu jamais demandée ce que je pouvais ressentir en te voyant t'afficher avec lui ?!…Elle pointa Edward du doigt. Tu ne t'es jamais dit que je pouvais éprouver moi aussi des choses pour lui ?!… Que c'était mon âme sœur… ?!!!

Ma bouche s'ouvrit dans un grand « O » de surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me raconte?

-Alice mais de quoi tu parles… Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu éprouvais quelques choses pour Edward. Tu me parlais toujours d'un homme oui mais tu n'as jamais mentionné Edward bon sang…

- Tais-toi !!…Ma tête fut projetée sur le sol et ma vue fut troublée….C'était moi qui devait être à ta place…C'était moi qu'il aurait dû aimer…C'était à moi qu'il aurait dû demander de devenir sa femme et pas à une putain dans ton genre !!!…Cracha t-elle.

Edward d'abord surpris en a profité pour attraper les poignets de la folle et put faire tomber l'arme au sol. Malheureusement Richard s'est jeté sur lui et lui a enfoncé le couteau dans les côtes.

Mon fiancé a eu un hoquet de douleur. Il a ensuite recraché du sang. Je me suis précipitée sur lui.

- Non… Edward non…

Celui-ci tentait temps bien que mal de reprendre son souffle et de se mettre devant moi pour me protéger. Il fut attrapé par les épaules pour être projeté plus loin. Sa tête cogna le sol.

- Alice…Arrête ça !… Je t'en supplie…Arrête ça !!!…

Mes mains devant mes oreilles, la tête se balançant de droite à gauche et les yeux se fermant de toutes mes forces j'essayais d'enlever les images de mon Edward en train de se faire ruer de coups. Mes sens se sont affolés.

Ma respiration s'est accélérée et dans un ultime effort pour nous sauver je me suis jetée sur le pistolet, j'ai tiré trois balles dans le dos d'Alice.

Celle-ci a crié de douleur puis la bouche grande ouvert, le souffle coupé elle s'est retournée face à moi., m'a regardé puis est tombée sur ses genoux pour finir sa course au sol, la tête écrasée dans le bitume.

Je me suis levée précipitamment pour viser ensuite Richard. J'ai tiré deux coups directement entre les deux yeux.

Celui-ci ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre. Du sang coulait lentement sur le devant de son crâne, sur ses yeux, sa bouche, ses joues. Il sourit légèrement une dernière fois puis s'écroula également au sol.

Dans l'incapacité de faire un seul geste, j'étais toujours debout, les deux mains tenant fermement l'arme droit devant moi, le regard vide. Edward se leva. Doucement.

Les mains sur l'avant de son corps.

- Bella… C'est moi… Edward… Regarde moi mon amour…Regarde moi…

Toujours en avançant doucement il se retrouva à quelques centimètres de l'arme.

Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens et enfin je baissais le pistolet.

Comme s'il m'avait brulé, mes mains le lâchèrent soudainement et celui-ci tomba au sol dans un bruit métallique sourd. Ce fut le signal pour Edward qui se précipita sur moi et me prit dans ses bras. Nous nous sommes écroulés au sol.

Des sanglots assourdissants sortaient de ma bouche.

Je prenais enfin compte de ce cauchemar … Les bras d'Edward m'entourèrent et il me berça doucement d'avant en arrière tout en m'embrassant le sommet du crane jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours.

Plus rien autour n'avait d'importance…Mes yeux restaient figés sur ces deux corps morts…

En ce 14 février 2010, après ces heures sombres…Ma vision du monde a changé…Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant…Une part de moi-même s'est éteinte dans la bataille…

.

.

**Comme la coutume le veut.... review...review...review.... mais je ne vous force à rien.... (clin d'oeil)... ça me ferait vachement vachement plaisir...!**


End file.
